


I Am the Mom

by jlstreck



Series: Avengers One Shots [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Remembers, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, Stucky - Freeform, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4851956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlstreck/pseuds/jlstreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts with Sam's refusal to answer Bucky's question because Mom & Dad aren't supposed to drag the kids into their domestic disputes.</p><p>No angst. It's all fluff and humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am the Mom

**Author's Note:**

> So this little piece of crack basically wrote itself on my way home from work last night. Assume this is sometime after Ultron and Bucky is with them at the new headquarters.

“So tell me everything that idiot has done while I wasn't there to stop him?” Bucky stares at Sam across the kitchen island as the other man downs the contents of his water bottle.

“Oh no. You are not dragging me into the middle of your little domestic dispute.” Sam shakes his head.

Grabbing the knife off the counter, Bucky starts dicing one of the onions sitting on the counter. “My what?”

Sam arches an eye brow at the no longer brain washed assassin. “Don't play stupid. Mom and Dad are not supposed to drag the kid into their arguments.”

“Mom and dad? What the fuck?” Bucky stops chopping to stare at him.

“If the shoe fits ...” Sam shrugs, opting not to finish that sentence.

“At least tell me I'm not the mom in this scenario.”

"You really need to ask that question? You're cooking dinner while we wait for dad to get home from his meeting ..."

Sam catches the onion right before it hits him in the nose.

"The onion instead of the knife. You do love me."

"Well you are the only kid I've got.” Bucky shakes his head as he reaches out to grab the onion being held out to him. “Don't make me regret the decision."

A few minutes later, the door to their apartment opens and Steve appears in the kitchen.

"Hey Buck. How was your day?" Cap reaches around him to grab a piece tomato from the cutting board, making Bucky swat at his hand.

"Not bad.” Bucky turns so he can actually see Steve’s face. “Wait, is that blood on your shirt?”

"Ummmm." Steve ducks his head, not meeting Bucky’s eyes.

"Are you hurt?" Bucky's hands immediately start searching for signs of injury

"I'm fine. Thor just landed a hell of a  punch while we were sparring."

"You better not be lying to me.” He glares at the blond. “Shit. Take your shirt off so I can treat the stain before it sets."

He's peeling the shirt over Steve’s head before the other man can argue. Taking it with him, he's headed into the laundry room before he calls out, “When did Thor get here? Does he know it’s family dinner night? I’ll need to pull together a few other things if he’s joining us too. The others are coming, right?”

“He got here about an hour ago. I forgot to tell him, but I’m sure he’d love to come. And yes, Natasha, Maria, Wanda, Rhodey, and Vision all confirmed.” He calls back as he grabs a bottle of water from the fridge before looking at Sam where he sits trying not to let a sound out as he's got his head buried in his hands laughing. "What's so funny?" Steve a asks quietly just as Bucky reappears.

The soldier stops just inside the kitchen door. "Fuck me. I am the mom."

"You're what?" Steve chokes out almost spitting his water out.

"I'm the mom. You're the dad. How did this even happen?"

"I..."

"Actually don't answer that. I'll take mom over brain washed assassin any day." Bucky just smiles and laughs. "Call Thor and make sure he knows what time to be here for dinner?"

“Yes, dear.” Steve gives him a quick peck before slipping his phone out of his pocket to make the call.

"Don’t let him argue.” Bucky calls after Steve’s retreating figure. “Sam, can you set another place at the table?"

“Yes, mom.”

“Don't sass me or you won't get dessert. Speaking of I better get it started.”


End file.
